Benjamin Reilly (Earth-UltraMega)
History Powers and abilities Powers *'Spider-Sense': Scarlet Spider possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also can create a general response on the order of several minutes: he cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He can, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Scarlet Spider's spider-sense is directional and can guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies. Sudden and extreme threats can cause his spider-sense to react with painful intensity. Scarlet Spider can also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by a computer. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Scarlet Spider can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there is sufficient distance. His spider-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat can trigger them even when Scarlet Spider is asleep or stunned. His spider-sense has helped him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him to observers or cameras when changing into or out of his costume. The spider-sense does react to those who Ben does not consider to be a threat. Scarlet Spider can choose to ignore his spider-sense, and distraction or fatigue diminish its effectiveness. Scarlet Spider's fighting style incorporates the advantage that his "spider-sense" provides him. His body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered, an extension of the 'fight or flight syndrome.' *'Superhuman Strength': Scarlet Spider possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift approximately 10 tons. Scarlet Spider's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard automobiles with ease. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. Scarlet Spider's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. Scarlet Spider has shown impressive feats of strength. Also, Scarlet Spider has managed to over-power multiple men with ease. *'Superhuman Speed': Ben can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. He is ultimately capable of running at speeds in excess of 30 miles per hour. *'Superhuman Stamina': Reilly's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Ben can physically exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability': Spidey's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a incredibly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *'Superhuman Agility': Ben Reilly's equilibrium, dexterity, and flexibility are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Scarlet Spider's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 30 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, if he is far enough away. *'Superhuman Equilibrium': Scarlet Spider possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow with little effort even with two fingers. *'Wall-Crawling': As he's a clone of Peter Parker, Ben's skin grows a sharp, "barbed" like material and this allows him to cling to surfaces. *'Organic Webbing Generation': Ben was also gifted with the ability to organically produce his own silk webbing from glands within his forearms, limited by his body's health and nutrition. Thanks to its similar properties, it appears Ben can utilize his organic webbing in any way he could with his artificial webbing. The silk is released through a spinneret near each wrist containing a central web spigot orifice used for web-slinging and drag lines, supplemented by several radial minor spigots for other types of webs connected to specialized glands; he can from his wrists organic webbing (without web shooters). Despite his organic webbing, he still uses web-shooters to hold his impact webbing. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Scarlet Spider regenerates his injuries faster and more extensively than a normal human. After getting his powers, he soon found that his eyesight was repaired, discarding his glasses. Minor injuries heal in a matter of hours and serious injuries in a matter of days. Although Scarlet Spider is not able to regenerate missing limbs or organs. Thanks to his regenerative power he is more resistant to the effects of alcohol and drugs. It is unknown if the power slows down aging process. Abilities *'Genius level intellect' Paraphernalia *'Mechanical Web-Shooters': Despite having organic webbing, Ben created web-shooters because he wanted to create new weapons. Ben made the impact webbing and stingers, in which he keeps in his web shooters and his lightweight belt. Strength Level Ben is capable of a lifting approximately 10 tons. Weaknesses *'Spider-Sense Disruption': Ben's spider-sense cannot detect anyone of his fellow clones nor Peter. *'Bad Luck': Although he has changed his surname to "Reilly", many of the same problems that haunt Peter Parker plague Ben Reilly as well. Notes and trivia *Unlike other versions of Ben Reilly, this version does not bother dying his hair blonde, but instead, wears glasses when he's out of the costume. Others Category:Clones Category:Versions of Scarlet Spider Category:Created by NewMU Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Organic Webbing Category:Earth-UltraMega Category:Characters of Earth-UltraMega Category:Heroes of Earth-UltraMega Category:Antiheroes of Earth-UltraMega Category:Titans (Earth-UltraMega)